


Ephemeral

by ryanmichaels



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Hiatus fic, M/M, birthday present for kikin uwu, hiatus pete realizing that he loved patrick, late night thinking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanmichaels/pseuds/ryanmichaels
Summary: [ ephemeral. ](adj.) lasting for a really short time.sebuah kisah cinta yang tak berpusat di awalnya.-patah hati dapat berbentuk suatu kesadaran bahwa kau cinta mati pada seseorang tepat setelah mereka memutuskan untuk pergi.





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okujosu_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okujosu_san/gifts).



> Patrick stump dan Pete Wentz bukan punya saya dan bukan lonte milik saya.
> 
> Karya ini bersifat non-profit dan hanya sebagai rekreasi. hepi erli birthday Kikinku!

[ _ephemeral_. ]

(adj.) _lasting for a really short time._

sebuah kisah cinta yang tak berpusat di awalnya.

            _patah hati dapat berbentuk suatu kesadaran bahwa kau cinta mati pada seseorang tepat setelah mereka memutuskan untuk pergi._

* * *

 

tengah malam, aku menatap ponselku, yang kini telah mati.

            aku tak tahu mengapa aku akan terpaku seperti itu. aku bukanlah orang yang bisa disebut kecanduan dengan ponselku, tetapi, di sinilah aku. ponsel itu baru. berbeda dengan apa yang kau sering lihat. nomorku juga baru. aku percaya nomormu juga. teman-teman kita telah memberiku kontak barumu, jadi aku tak begitu khawatir.

            harusnya.

            aku masih menatap ponselku ketika jam telah berubah dan menunjuk ke angka satu. aku menghela napas. masih belum pasti mengapa aku menatapi layar yang bagaikan cermin itu. aku bisa melihat wajahku. wajah yang tercoreng air mata–mataku sembab, wajahku merah, rambutku berantakan. bayang-bayang janggut tipis kini telah mengerumuni daguku.

            aku memikirkan lagi mengapa aku terus menerus menatap ponselku. tanganku mulai pegal, hatiku berdenyut nyeri. lalu aku tersadar.

            aku secara tidak sadar menunggumu untuk meneleponku.

            aku pun berguling ke samping, untuk menancapkan kabel pengisi daya ke ponselku. kutaruh benda berselubung silikon hitam itu di atas nakas eboni di samping tempat tidurku, dan aku mencoba untuk tertidur.

            kau tak akan meneleponku, kan? kaubilang sendiri kalau kau harap kau tak mengenalku.

            aku berbaring terlentang, memandangi langit-langit yang telah dicat putih, dan aku menghela napas. minggu kedua tanpa kau di sisiku, dan aku tak bisa mengelak bahwa aku merasa _hampa_. 

_hampa_ , karena aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.

            memang aneh untuk mengatakan bahwa seseorang bisa sangat bergantung pada kehadiran orang lain, tetapi disinilah aku. aku membutuhkanmu. aku hampa tanpamu. kau adalah _candu_ bagiku. aku tak peduli bagaimana orang-orang mengatakan yang lain, aku tak peduli pada terapisku yang mengatakan aku _bisa_ hidup tanpa adanya kau yang selalu mendukungku untuk terus berjalan.

            masa bodoh kata mereka. kau tahu bahwa itu tak benar.

            aku cinta mati padamu.

            bisa kurasakan setitik air mata yang menuruni wajahku ketika aku menyadari hal itu. cukup terlambat, ya? kesadaran ini baru datang setelah bertahun-tahun menolak kenyataan bahwa hatiku tertambat padamu.

            pernikahanku hancur, dan yang hanya bisa kupikirkan adalah kau.

            “aku mencintaimu,” bisikku ke keheningan malam. “kuharap kau tahu itu.”

            kau tidak tahu betapa besar aku mencintaimu, tentu saja. kau tak berada di sini untuk mendengarnya.

            aku bergelung ke sisi, merapatkan selimut ke badan walaupun suhu kamarku tak begitu dingin. sejujurnya, aku rindu pelukanmu. aku rindu malam-malam panjang di dalam mobil, di mana kita akan berdekapan untuk menjaga suhu badan. aku rindu perjalanan dari pesisir barat hingga pesisir timur yang dahulu sering kita jalani sewaktu kita masih muda. aku rindu suaramu yang berusaha menenangkanku setelah aku bermimpi buruk.

            aku menelan kembali isakanku.

            bodoh, mengapa aku menangisimu? sudah kaubilang sendiri bahwa kau tak pantas untuk ditangisi. kau tak ingin menjadi alasan aku terluka, dan walaupun saat itu aku berkata bahwa aku _tidak_ membutuhkanmuㅡaku berbohong. aku membutuhkanmu, aku membutuhkanmu, demi tuhan aku membutuhkanmu.

            aku menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku ke wajah, menutupi matakuㅡdan aku mulai menangis. aku meneteskan air mata untukmu. untuk tahun-tahun dimana aku melukaimu. untuk senyummu. untuk semua waktu dimana kau hanya ingin yang terbaik bagiku.

            aku membenamkan wajahku ke bantal, mencoba menghirup apa yang tersisa darimu dari  malam-malam yang kauhabiskan di kasurku. aku mencari-cari harum dari pinggir laut khasmu. aku mencari-cari sedikit harum kayu manis yang biasanya kaupancarkan dari rambutmu. nihil. hanya terdapat bau _aftershave_ milikkuㅡdan kelembapan air mataku.

            “tolong, kembalilah padaku,” isakku. “aku mohon, kembalilah padaku.”

 

* * *

 

_aku tak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa bertahan tanpa kehadiranmu –kaulah oksigenku, kaulah jiwaku, kaulah segalanya bagiku. kaulah matahariku, kaulah cintaku._

_dan dalam malam-malam panjang itu, aku menemukan bahwa aku mendambakan kehadiranmu. aku berbisik pada keheningan dari ruang dan waktu._

_“kembalilah padaku.”_

**Author's Note:**

> hahahhahahhah I'm ready to cry bye typonya banyak fuck
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
